


Duality

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers for A Blind Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andred feels like he is losing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

When Andred was alone, sometimes he heard Torvald’s voice. He knew it was all in his head, that Torvald was dead. But Torvald would not leave him be. 

 _She does not love you now, you know. It serves you right for stealing my identity._  The Torvald who spoke to Andred was embittered and resentful, and Andred just wished he would leave. He feared he was going mad. Torvald was dead, and this was just his own mind trying to torture him.

“I am not you. I am Andred,” he muttered under his breath, his head in his hands. He was alone in this cell, and he wished that someone, even Romana, would come and speak with him. The silence brought out Torvald, and he wanted to get away from that silence. 

 _She doesn’t think so. Your actions were foolish. You lost her, and now you are stuck with me._ Torvald paused.  _Do you think I like this, Andred?_

“You are not real. You are not REAL!” Andred half-shouted, although the sound was muffled because his face was shielded by his hands. 

_We could be mad together, the pair of us. You do not need Leela, if she would abandon you because you look different._

“She told me I was a different man.” Andred’s voice was choked. “I am starting to believe it is true.”

_You are not a different man, Andred. You are simply two men now. You and I. It is not our fault if she cannot open her mind enough to love us both._

Andred let out a cry, trying to drown out the voice. 

“I shall never be you, Torvald! I will prove to her that I am the same man, I swear it!”

Torvald only gave a low chuckle, and said nothing more. 


End file.
